


Into Your Arms

by TrackGirl1418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackGirl1418/pseuds/TrackGirl1418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassadee is a rocker. Independent, strong-willed, and passionate, she refuses to let anyone control her. Years ago, she allowed someone to steal her heart and she vowed to never let it happen again. When she is hired to act as a beard for Harry Styles, her past resurfaces in ways she couldn't imagine. Will Cassadee choose to run or find solace in the arms that gave her comfort so many years ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. Please kudos or comment about anything regarding the story :) I will try to update regularly, but trying to balance this with 19 credits at college may be difficult so please be patient. Thanks anad enjoy!

I paced up and down the hall behind the stage, the nerves slowly creeping up on me. I could hear the crowd chanting along to the countdown.

"THREE....TWO....ONE...ZERO"

The scream blacked out and the screams seemed to increase. I plastered a smile on my face and ran out to the stage.

"Who the fuck is ready to party?!" I shouted.

The crowd screamed in response and I couldn't help but feel incredibly happy. All the nerves from earlier seemed to wash away. This venue had sold out, all 20,000 seats taken, and the energy was palpable.

The opening notes to my first song started up and I lost myself to the music.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Baltimore! Have a good night!"

I waved to the crowd as I left the stage. I was completely exhausted, the 1.5 hour set could get exhausting, but it was worth it. I set my guitar down and sat down in an effort to catch my breath. Just as I started to feel better, I saw my tour manager Abby running up to me.

"Hey Cassadee, I have a call for you. From Modest! Management?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, but took the phone. Modest usually dealt with pop or at most pop-punk bands, not rock music. Not to mention they had a reputation of overworking their clients. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed before speaking.

"This is Cassadee."

"Hi Cassadee, this is Modest Management. We saw that you were in Baltimore and was wondering if you could stop by our headquarters in NYC tomorrow. There is something that we wanted to discuss with you; but it will have to be done in person."

I groaned internally. Tomorrow was my first day off in nearly three weeks. Don't get me wrong, I loved performing and putting on shows, but they could definitely become tiring.

"Yes, I will be there. Let me just tell my manager."

Once we worked out a time we hung up and I told Abby everything that happened. Tomorrow would be interesting...


End file.
